


Art For "Heathen"

by afteriwake



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia NT: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Art for the fanfic "Heathen" by dentedsky.
Relationships: Bartz Klauser/Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart & Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Art For "Heathen"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dentedsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heathen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477669) by [dentedsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky). 



> Two wallpapers and a cover created for "Heathen" by dentedsky for WIP Big Bang 2020.


End file.
